When Worlds Collide
by WhatIfBros
Summary: i liked anime and i liked marvel comics, so we did an alterate timline filled with both feel free ta comment and suggest and we will feelfree to use or ignore and mabe if your good explain


**Chapter 1: Creation & Destruction**

**Earth 600 B.C.**

**A Small Island in the North Atlantic**

A huge green and purple spacecraft rips through earth's atmosphere. It docked on a small unmapped island. Many average sized blue skinned humanoids rush out, some holding claw-like guns. These warrior aliens rounded up every early human on the island. The Kree, as they were known, did excruciating experiments on these humans for over a century. Many died, but some were augmented with super powers. Then as suddenly as the Kree came; they vanished.

**Limbo/Unmarked Planet 700 B.C.**

A Short leathery, catfish-like being stood before a large pink orb. Bibidi, as the little wizard was called, Stood with his hand out stretched towards the mystical restraint. Not long ago he found a nexus to Limbo, another dimension, in which a magical deity known as Buu was sealed.

Bibidi had spent months redirecting the other worldly energies into the orb and it was finally paying off. With an ear shattering screech, a long fissure appeared accompanied by a slow stream of thick pink fog.

Bibidi suddenly fell to his knees, his energy spent as the crack spider-webbed until it covered the orb. A head exploding primal roar was heard as the orb exploded; dissipating the fog along with it.

"B..Buu…" Bibbidi stammered as the short pink skinned deity stepped towards him.

Bibbidi raised his right hand and a black M appeared on the demons belt. The magic paralyzed Buu and made the genie pants wearing monster obey only Bibbidi.

"You'll pay D'Kan" the wizard snarled "you and your damned Shi'aar empire…"

**Intergalactic Space Several Minutes Later**

Bibbidi shot through space, his new pet leading the way. First he was going to make his races rivals ,the Kai , pay then annilate the Shi'aar.

The planet was small, and had 13 moons. A disgrace to his standards. Buu ripped through its atmosphere, his blood lust radiating off him.

Within seconds he found the small Kai settlement. It consisted of a single temple with 2 eleven-like guardians meditating in front of it.

"Huh?" an old orangish Kai said catching sight of the raging Buu.

What in the hell, he thought as he drew his sword. His partner opened her mouth to scream for help, but a single pink energy ball slammed into her with the force of a freight train, then exploded on contact. The pale female Kai was sent flying through the temple lifeless, as her comrade assaulted Buu.

The Kai slashed outward, slicing Buu in 2. Buu instantaneously healed and retaliated with a solid punch to the Kais face. Shocked the Kai stumbled back then was incinerated by a singe energy blast. Upon this to more, 2 more Kai came out of the remains.

"What is this" the purple Kai as his larger yellow friend charged Buu.

"Eat this" it yelled as threw a large energy ball threw the pink demons skull.

The top half splatted against a remaining wall as the bottom half regenerated.

Bibbidi watched as his monstrosity was brutally beat to a pulp and regenerated just to have it happen again. Suddenly a raging ball of fire blasted into the large Kai. An average sized man with flaming skin arose between the 2, wielding a dire mace with flaming ends.

"You'll pay, "the Kai started getting up to his feet before the top half of Buu's skull shot from the temple. It engulfed the Kai and decompressed him, then shot back to Buu's gut.

The last Kai turned to run as Buu let loose a primal roar and began morphing, But the Kai's path was block by a female of fire.

"No.." he stammered backing up as the newcomers advanced. Out of nowhere a large fat pink Kai appeared, and shot a large pink energy ball that knocked the fiery male into the changing Buu.

"I am Nova. Herald of…" was all the female got out before the Don Kai exhaled an energy screen that sliced through her.

Surprised she fell into a bloody mess. Supreme Kai , since his comrades had fallen this would be his title now, turned to face his master, never before had he seen him so enraged.

"Damn" the one known to the deceased Nova as Firelord, said as he staggered to his feet. "No ones ever hit Firelord like that before."

All got silent as the 2 Kai started to back away from him.

"Ha-ha that's more like..It?" gulped Firelord as he turned to see a huge muscled Buu ripped his head from his shoulders.

"Run!!!" Don Kai yelled as Bibbidi floated closer to Buu. Supreme Kai shot upward as Buu suddenly enlarged and lunged as Don Kai engulfing the majestic being. The little blue Kai got to see his master eaten and Buu transform yet again. However this time Buu became fat and wore a cap, but most of all the blood lust was gone.

"B…Buu what happened to you?" asked Bibbidi as the fat blob turned towards him.

"Fun. Me Want Fun! And FOOD!" Buu said in a preadolescent girl's voice.

'Then… uh..Let's go find you some. Yes indeed!" Bibbidi said as they began to rise off the planet.

Just as they were about to leave a silver man on a surf board and a huge man dressed in purple rose over the planets horizon.

"Welcome my new heralds" Galactus said with glee.


End file.
